


How to confess to a volleyball idiot

by SuperEllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Love Letters, Canon Compliant, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Friends to Lovers, Homemade chocolates, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Valentendou Week 2021, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: He was going to spend Valentine's day with Wakatoshi. His hands started shaking, because the first part was done, but the most difficult one was still to plan. What was he even supposed to do once he got there? The first thing that came to his mind was to do some romantic gesture. But that alone, of course, probably wasn't enough to make Wakatoshi understand that Satori wanted to be more than friends. That was the reason why he decided that maybe he should have also used his voice. With a true confession, spoken loudly and using words that couldn't be misunderstood, he was going to tell Wakatoshi that he loved him. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.The one in which Tendou decides to confess his love the only way a volleyball idiot could understand, and Ushijima tries his best to write a love letter because Iwaizumi told him to.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Valentendou Week





	How to confess to a volleyball idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post a Haikyuu fic that isn’t Bokuroo. But Ushiten is one of my absolute favorites and I needed to contribute somehow. Valentendou week was the perfect occasion to do it.  
> I spent a lot of time studying the prompts for Valentendou week, trying to decide what to write. Then I decided to take the prompts for day one and combine them together.
> 
> The story is set in 2021, so please ignore the fact that no face masks are mentioned. I didn’t want them to ruin the mood, so I removed them entirely from the picture.
> 
> I really hope you’ll enjoy the result of this!
> 
> Valentendou week, day one.  
> Prompts: _Confessions, Love Letters, Chocolate_

Tendou Satori had a secret: he'd been in love with his best friend for many years. It had happened slowly, over time, while they were still in high school. Of course Satori hadn't been able to figure it out until after graduation, and at that point he wasn't exactly sure about what he was supposed to do with his feelings. Because Wakatoshi was starting his career as a professional volleyball player, while he had an entirely different dream to follow. A dream that brought Satori to study in Paris, where he finally remained to live after opening up his own chocolaterie. 

Even though they lived afar, Wakatoshi was still on his mind, always roaming somewhere in the back of his thoughts. For as much as Satori tried not to think about him, he still couldn't help but wonder how being with Wakatoshi could feel. Was he supposed to forget about Wakatoshi and try to find someone else? It was pointless, because he was never going to fall in love with anyone else. Not until he sorted things out with Wakatoshi, at least. That was the reason why, at the end of January, Satori decided to take a leap of faith and do something absolutely crazy: confess his feelings.

He knew, however, that it wasn't going to be easy. Wakatoshi wasn't the kind of person who could easily take a hint or read between the lines. On the contrary, he always took things too literally, a trait that Satori had found to be incredibly funny back in high school, but that risked to come back and bite him in the ass now that he needed to plan a confession. Because of course he couldn't be subtle, otherwise the other would have never understood what he wanted to say. He needed to make things as clear and obvious as possible, so that even Wakatoshi could understand.

Before he could even think about how to confess, however, Satori needed to work out something else: when were they going to meet? They were two incredibly busy people, so finding an empty spot on both of their schedules wasn't easy. Yet it was almost February, and there was a crazy idea that was keeping Satori awake at night: what if he went to Poland to see Wakatoshi on Valentine's day? The week before Valentine's day was the busiest of the year for a chocolatier, but if he worked his butt off, he was probably going to be able to finish preparing all of the pre-ordered chocolates by February 13th, meaning that he could maybe leave in the morning of the 14th. Sure, he was going to be exhausted, definitely not ready for the flight across Europe, but it was worth the effort.

He couldn't, however, just ask Wakatoshi if he wanted to spend Valentine's day together, because that would have made him seem like a freak. At least for that part, a little subtlety was in order. That was the reason why he thought for a whole day about how to convince Wakatoshi to hang out on Valentine's day. It was early in the evening when he had an idea and texted his friend.

_Hey, what's up? Are you free to hang out next Sunday?_ he wrote, pressing the send button immediately after. The Sunday he was referring to was exactly one week before Valentine's day. His idea was to innocently ask his friend to meet, and then after the other agreed, just come up with an excuse in order to change the date. Maybe it was cheating, but if it worked he was still fine with it.

_Sure. I don't have any matches next Sunday, therefore it would be okay to meet._ Wakatoshi's reply arrived ten minutes later. Satori smiled when he read it, trying to ignore the way his heart started to beat a little faster. At that point, he took a deep breath and started typing a reply.

_Splendid! I can fly in on Sunday morning and we can spend the day together!  
No, wait, I'm an idiot!  
I actually have an event next Sunday. How about the following week? Are you free that Sunday?_

After sending the three texts one after the other, Satori held his breath as he waited for a reply. He was slowly dying inside as he waited for Wakatoshi to say something. Was his friend going to realize that he'd just been invited to hang out on Valentine's day?

_Sure, it's fine by me_ Wakatoshi replied almost immediately. Satori let go of the breath he was holding, feeling somehow lighter.

_Perfect! I'll let you know the time my plane lands as soon as I get my ticket_ Satori replied back once again, putting an end to that conversation.

After putting away his phone, the realization hit him. He was going to spend Valentine's day with Wakatoshi. His hands started shaking, because the first part was done, but the most difficult one was still to plan. What was he even supposed to do once he got there? The first thing that came to his mind was to do some romantic gesture. But that alone, of course, probably wasn't enough to make Wakatoshi understand that Satori wanted to be more than friends. That was the reason why he decided that maybe he should have also used his voice. With a true confession, spoken loudly and using words that couldn't be misunderstood, he was going to tell Wakatoshi that he loved him. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.

At that point, only one question remained: what kind of gesture could he do to accompany his confession? His first thought was to give Wakatoshi some kind of gift, and there was only one that was appropriate enough during that time of year: chocolates. He was a great chocolatier, after all, meaning that he had an advantage in that department: he could make his own chocolates, and customize them so that they could reflect exactly what he wanted to tell his friend.

It was the first day of February, so he still had plenty of time to think about what kind of chocolates he could make in order to really surprise Wakatoshi and win him over. Maybe he could have done something with a creamy filling, one of those that melted in your mouth after the first bite, and accompany it with the confession _you make my heart melt_. He had to cancel that option from his list of possibilities though, because he wasn't exactly sure it was clear enough. It was also too cheesy for his liking, and definitely not suitable for someone like Wakatoshi.

Another option was to prepare a box of chocolates where each one had the shape of a letter, going to form the question _be my Valentine_ , even adding a heart-shaped chocolate to form the dot under the question mark. But no, that wasn't a good option either. It was even more cheesy than the previous idea, while instead he needed something less high school girl and more direct.

The perfect idea came to Satori that same night, in his sleep. He was dreaming about high school, playing at nationals and winning against some of the best teams in the country, when all of a sudden he woke up and darted to a sitting position in his bed. In the darkness of the room, he rubbed at his eyes and smiled. Now he knew what he was supposed to do, what Wakatoshi would have understood for sure.

His friend was a great person, but all his brain could process was volleyball; not because he was stupid, just for lack of trying to assimilate anything else. That was the reason why the only way to make Wakatoshi understand that Satori was in love with him was with a gift that was volleyball related. Volleyballs were round, an easy shape to reproduce, and Satori had tons of chocolate molds that came in that shape and in several different sizes. He could easily make volleyball-shaped chocolates and fill them with something that could make a delightful contrast with the outside layer. A strawberry cream was the perfect fit for what he had in mind.

Now unable to go back to sleep, Satori got up from the bed, went to the living room of his apartment looking for a piece of pacer and a pencil, and he started writing down his idea before he forgot anything. He even sketched an image of what he wanted the chocolates to look like. If he used food coloring on the exterior of the chocolates, he could make them the same exact color of a Mikasa volleyball. He was pretty sure that they were going to look amazing, and taste even better. He was, after all, a chocolatier: of course he was going to do a great job with making chocolates for Valentine's day!

Only when the idea was entirely outlined, Satori accepted to go back to sleep. During the following days, he tried to prepare a few batches of chocolates following his idea of the volleyball shape and color, in order to make sure that when he made them for Wakatoshi they were going to be perfect. With Valentine's day getting closer, he was overworking himself, spending probably too many hours a day only surrounded by chocolate. After all, everyone wanted to gift chocolates to their loved ones on Valentine's day.

On the second try, the chocolates ended up being exactly the way he had imagined them to be. He didn't want, however, to let them rest for too long before bringing them to Wakatoshi. He wanted to make them again a couple of days before flying to Poland. He only wanted to bring the best of the best to Wakatoshi, meaning that he couldn't bring him chocolates that were one week old.

After buying his plane ticket, Satori informed his friend regarding the time he was going to arrive. Wakatoshi replied that he was going to meet Satori at the airport. After spending a couple of years in Poland, Wakatoshi was starting to grasp the language at least a little. Satori, on the other hand, could only rely on English to speak with the locals, and he had no way to know if whoever he needed to ask directions to was going to speak English. Having Wakatoshi meet him at the airport was way easier, no doubt.

And then, when all the preparations were done, Valentine's day finally arrived.

* * *

The night before, Satori went to bed feeling incredibly nervous. He was so agitated, in fact, that he barely managed to fall asleep when it was late in the night. The morning of Valentine's day he was incredibly tired, both for lack of sleep and for working too much during the previous days. His entire body was shaking though, to the point that he barely managed to pay for the taxi he took from his apartment to the airport. Luckily, however, it was early enough that there weren't many people around to witness him almost walking into a glass door because he hadn't noticed that it wasn't opening.

He managed to sleep a little over one hour on the plane, but just because he was exhausted. For the rest of the flight, he mostly stared at the backpack on the luckily empty seat beside him. He smiled, thinking about the box of chocolates inside said backpack, ready to be given to Wakatoshi along with his love confession. After thinking for hours about what he was going to say, Satori had decided to go for something easy, quick and direct, so that he could get it over with and prepare for a fast retreat in case of a rejection. Even though he really hoped not to be rejected, however, he was still certain that it was going to be a very probable option. Wakatoshi, after all, had never given any sign of being interested in something other than friendship with him. Hell, sometimes he barely even seemed to be interested in friendship at all! But that, of course, was just the way Wakatoshi was, always so imperturbable. Knowing his friend, Satori knew that there was another viable option in their situation: maybe Wakatoshi actually liked him back, but he was the first one who didn't know it. It was so like Wakatoshi not to realize something like that about himself, after all. But Satori didn't want to get too lost in those thoughts. He preferred not to indulge in what the different options could be. He needed to focus on his primary goal for the day, and said goal was to confess.

After landing, it only took him a few minutes in order to be able to walk out towards the area where his friend was waiting for him. The moment he saw the expressionless face of the man he loved, Satori immediately smiled widely, flailing his arms as he yelled "Wakatoshi-kun!" in the middle of the airport. Wakatoshi raised one arm until his hand was at the same height as his shoulder, and he slowly waved back at Satori. Satori's heart melted.

There weren't any hugs or other gestures of affection when Satori finally reached his friend, but he noticed that Wakatoshi's lips were slightly curving upwards. Probably whoever didn't know him enough would have never even noticed that minimal change, but Satori had spent enough time with him to know that he was witnessing Wakatoshi's version of a genuine smile. It meant that the other was happy to see him as well. Wakatoshi was happy to spend Valentine's day with him. Satori blushed to a bright red at that thought.

"Was your flight okay?" Wakatoshi asked as they were walking out of the airport, side by side. Satori tried to concentrate in order to make his blush disappear, only replying when he thought he was finally able to speak without his voice doing any funny things.

"Yes, it was fine, but I'm glad it's over. So, where are you taking me today?" he asked, smiling as he waited to find out if his friend had thought about some place where they could go for the day.

"I was thinking about taking you for a tour of the city, but I don't know anything about it myself. The only places I really know are the gym and my apartment" Wakatoshi replied, making Satori laugh. Of course his friend wasn't one for sightseeing, only thinking about volleyball and nothing else.

"I don't think the gym would be that interesting, but I'd like to see your place" the chocolatier commented lightly. He didn't think the other was actually going to agree, anyway. He was mostly joking, actually. That was the reason why he almost jumped out of his skin when the volleyball player replied with a few simple words.

"That could be arranged" Wakatoshi said, making Satori feel suddenly uncomfortable. Did it mean that he was going to confess to Wakatoshi when alone at the other's place? It had a good potential for being a very awkward situation, because if Wakatoshi rejected him, he was supposed to walk out of the apartment to be alone for a while, and that would not be polite at all. But then again, he still hoped that his friend didn't reject him in the first place.

Together they took a bus, Satori following Wakatoshi around easily. Falling into step with him felt familiar, like being back in high school together, when he was the only one who wasn't afraid to annoy the silent guy that everyone else always tried to avoid. He was also used to spending time with Wakatoshi without talking, silence never feeling awkward. In that situation, Satori felt like he could breathe a little better.

It didn't take long to reach Wakatoshi's apartment, even though they had to change buses at some point, Wakatoshi checking the right stop on his phone. When they arrived to the apartment, Satori immediately noticed that it was completely western style, much like his own in Paris. Even though there was no genkan, Wakatoshi took off his shoes the moment he walked past the entrance door, Satori copying him. He had to admit that, during his time outside of Japan, he had taken up the habit of stepping inside houses with his shoes on, but he liked the idea of Wakatoshi still respecting Japanese tradition even when he was so far from home. It was actually endearing, making Satori feel even more in love.

The tour of the apartment lasted all of five minutes, since there wasn't much of it to see. All the rooms had minimal furniture, just what was strictly needed. There were no decorations anywhere, which didn't surprise him, but Satori could spot a volleyball peeking out of a half-open cabinet in the living room. That was such a Wakatoshi thing, so it didn't surprise Satori either.

After the quick tour of the house, they sat down on the floor of the living room, where a couple of blankets were lying in front of a coffee table; Wakatoshi had probably tried to replicate the comforts of a kotatsu. Satori smiled as he pulled up a blanket to cover his legs.

"Do you ever miss home?" he asked, absentmindedly. He wasn't even sure if he was going anywhere in particular with that question, either. It was just curiosity, that had come up as he realized that his friend had tried to adapt a western apartment to Japanese habits.

"I feel more comfortable with life in Japan, but I enjoy being here too" Wakatoshi replied, and Satori had no idea of what to say after that. "I mostly miss the people" Wakatoshi then added.

A smile appeared on his lips. "The people?" he asked, waiting for the other to clarify.

"My mother. My friends. Washijou-sensei. And I miss you too" Wakatoshi explained, a little smile settling on his lips. It wasn't a hint, it was an actual smile, one that everyone could have recognized for what it was. Satori couldn't stop his stupid heart from somersaulting in his chest when his friend said that he missed him.

"I don't even live that far. And I'm here now" Satori said, trying to be funny and failing. His words came out as little more than a breath.

"Yes, you're here now" Wakatoshi repeated his words, with a tone that Satori couldn't understand. After that they fell into yet another moment of silence. On the contrary to their usual, however, that silence was feeling almost heavy, and Satori wanted to put an end to it.

"I brought you something. Wait here" he said as he jumped to his feet, the blanket that was covering his legs falling back to the floor. Wakatoshi gave him a questioning look, as Satori almost skipped towards his backpack, that he had left on a chair by the kitchen door.

As he opened his backpack and retrieved what he was looking for, Satori was almost shaking. The time had come. He was finally going to tell Wakatoshi how he felt. After taking a deep breath, Satori forced himself to calm down. What was the worst thing that could happen, after all? He was already counting on being rejected anyway; he was mentally prepared for that. He could handle it.

When he walked back to his previous spot on the floor, Satori noticed that his friend was following him with his eyes. As always, Wakatoshi's face was completely expressionless, making it more difficult for Satori to understand what the other might have been thinking. He tried to chase that thought away from his mind though, finding the strength to go on with his plan as he grasped the box in his hands with a little too much emphasis.

He kneeled down beside Wakatoshi, now looking almost uncertain. "I'm not sure if you realized what day it is" he started to say, his eyes fixed on the box in his hands, because he wasn't sure he was going to be able to look at the other man.

"It's Sunday, February 14th" Wakatoshi replied. Satori almost felt deflated, because the other probably wasn't getting it. "Valentine's day" Wakatoshi then added, and Satori's head shot up so quickly that he almost got whiplash. But he didn't care, because his eyes were now staring into Wakatoshi's trying to read the other's marble face. Well, that was probably the cue he had been waiting for. He needed to keep going; it was now or never.

"Precisely. And since on Valentine's day people are supposed to bring gifts to the ones they care about, I have made something for you. Please accept this" Satori blurted out all in one breath, outstretching his arms in front of his body in order to offer the box he was holding to Wakatoshi with both hands, as his Japanese education dictated.

The box wasn't exactly small, but it still looked minuscule in Satori's big hands. It was made of thick, red cardboard, shaped like a t-shirt. The small Japan flag on one side of the lid was enough to show that it was supposed to represent a Japan uniform. The white number 1 in the middle of the lid made it clear that it Wakatoshi's national team uniform.

Blushing in embarrassment, Satori observed as Wakatoshi studied the box with curiosity, probably not sure of what he was supposed to do with it. And in fact, soon after, a perplexed question reached his ears. "Is this for me?"

Satori swallowed, then nodded. He kept staring at Wakatoshi, waiting for the other to do something, anything. Then, the other raised both hands and took the box from Satori. "Thank you" he even said, bowing his head slightly. Satori's face exploded with heat. Had Wakatoshi just accepted his gift because it was the nice thing to do, or was he actually aware of the meaning of his gesture?

His mind was almost blank as he watched Wakatoshi slowly open the box. Inside there were vertical cardboard dividers, to make sure that the chocolates didn't move around and got ruined. And inside each separate small square was a little Mikasa volleyball, perfectly round and with the colors reproducing the pattern of the original ball to a T. Wakatoshi frowned as he looked at the little volleyballs, probably unsure of what they were.

"It's chocolate" Satori supplied the information, before taking a deep breath and holding it in, waiting for a response.

"They're beautiful. Absolutely realistic. You're very talented" Wakatoshi said. When he was done talking, he did something that surprised Satori to no end: he smiled. It was his second smile of the day; which was weird, because it was incredibly rare to see him smile for real.

"Thank you. Go on, try one" Satori then encouraged the other, feeling a little bolder after the compliment. Wakatoshi gave a quick nod, before reaching for a little ball inside the box and taking it to his mouth. Satori couldn't stop himself from staring at the other's lips, as Wakatoshi started chewing. He could see the man’s eyes become more alive as he chewed; that was how Satori knew that his friend had broken the outside shell of the chocolate and was now tasting the creamy strawberry filling.

The other was still chewing in silence, making Satori feel more anxious to know what he was thinking. "Do you like it?" he ended up asking, because he really wanted to know if he'd managed to meet Wakatoshi's taste with his gift. He noticed his friend give a brief nod.

"I like them. Thank you" Wakatoshi then expressed with his words, after he finished chewing and swallowing. Satori smiled at those words, happy that his gift had really been appreciated. He was even starting to relax again, at least until more words from Wakatoshi reached his ears.

"Why did you bring me chocolates?" he asked, making Satori almost choke. It was the moment of truth. His gift had been a good first step, sure, but not enough for Wakatoshi to understand his intentions. Now he needed to use his words in order to express his feelings in a way that his friend would never misinterpret.

"As I said before, people give chocolates to the ones they care about on Valentine's day, and I really care about you. A lot. I have feelings for you. I've had them for a long time, but I didn't know if it was okay to express them out loud. Now... now I think that I just want to say it at least once: I'm in love with you" Satori confessed, face flushed with embarrassment and eyes staring at the box of chocolates in Wakatoshi's hands, because he couldn't bear to look the other in the eyes as he spoke.

A few seconds of silence followed Satori's confession, until Wakatoshi was the one to speak first. "That's convenient" he said, making Satori raise his head to take a good look at him. What did it even mean? How could his pitiful confession be considered as _convenient_? Before he could even dare say a word, however, Satori noticed the other deposit the box of chocolates on the floor between them and stand up to move towards his jacket, that was hanging from a coat rack by the door. He leaned forward as much as was needed in order to look at what Wakatoshi was doing. He seemed to be retrieving something from a pocket. When he got back, he was holding a white envelope. From the distance he couldn't see it very well, but it seemed to have something written on.

"I have something for you as well. At first I wanted to mail it, but then I thought that this was the right occasion to give it to you in person" Wakatoshi stated as he sat back on the floor. "Please accept this" he then added, offering the envelope to Satori with both hands. Now, from up close, he could see what was written on the front of the envelope. Only one word appeared clearly in Wakatoshi's neat handwriting: _Tendou_.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Satori raised shaky hands to take the envelope from Wakatoshi. In the process, one of his fingers brushed slightly against one of his friend's, making Satori hold his breath. The expression on the other man's face was completely impossible to read, even to someone who knew him as much as he did.

"T-thank you" he replied, as he tried to open the envelop without cutting himself with paper. Usually he was way more confident than that. He wasn't the kind of person who shied away from a challenge, he wasn't the kind of person who walked on eggshells around others. He was loud and straightforward. What was wrong with him? Was confessing his love to his best friend really making him that nervous?

Inside the envelop was a letter, written in the same neat handwriting as his name on the outside. Satori immediately started to read.

_Dear Tendou,  
There's a feeling that's been accompanying me for quite some time, one that I wasn't able to explain. It always came to me when talking to you, or about you. It's quite disturbing, but not really annoying. It's just there all the time.  
The last time I went back to Japan, I asked Iwaizumi about it, since he always seems to have all the answers. What he said surprised me even more, but at the same time it makes sense.  
The truth is that I am in love with you. That's why I'm writing you this love letter: because that's what people usually do when they're in love. Iwaizumi told me as much. And I'm not that good with speeches, so maybe writing it down will help.  
I'm not sure what's supposed to happen now. But I hope that you won't reject my feelings for you, even though my family might think they're not appropriate.  
According to a book I've read on the subject, this is the point where I should ask you to please accept me as your boyfriend. I have no experience on the matter, but I will be good to you.  
Sincerely yours,  
Ushijima Wakatoshi_

Satori couldn't believe what he was reading. He wasn't surprised that Wakatoshi had used such a formal letter to confess his feelings; on the contrary, he would have expected nothing less from his friend. What actually surprised him was the fact that Wakatoshi was confessing his feelings to him in the first place. Because it meant that what he felt was mutual, after all. That knowledge put a radiant smile on Satori's face, and in an instant he went back to being his usual cheerful self.

"Wait wait wait! Wakatoshi-kun, you wrote me a love letter because Iwaizumi told you to?" he even joked, since he'd found that part of the letter to be incredibly funny.

"He seemed to know more than me on the subject of affection, and I trust his judgement. Moreover, everyone on the national team goes to him for advice on anything, from diet and exercising to the choice of clothes to wear. So I asked him about love. He was even happy to help" Wakatoshi explained, his voice not sounding any different from usual. Satori laughed at that, throwing an arm around the other's shoulders, while his other hand was still holding the letter.

"Does it mean that I get to kiss you now, or do I have to ask for Iwaizumi's permission?" Satori joked again. And okay, maybe he wasn't exactly joking, after all. He was just using the lighter way he could come up with in order to test the waters and see if he could really kiss the man he loved.

"I don't understand why you would need Iwaizumi's permission to ki-" Wakatoshi replied, but before he could finish speaking Satori had already pressed their lips together. He didn't want to pressure the other into anything, that was the reason why he just gave him a quick peck on the lips. After that he retreated his arm and just smiled widely at his friend. _Boyfriend?_ Maybe.

"Was that okay, then?" he asked, a wicked smile curving his lips.

"That was entirely okay" Wakatoshi replied, before wrapping both arms around Satori's waist and pulling him closer. He let himself get pulled, smiling as he moved one leg in order to straddle Wakatoshi's lap, wrapping both arms around his neck.

"Good, because there's more where that came from" he stated in reply, before kissing Wakatoshi again. This time it lasted longer. He could feel the other's lips move tentatively against his own. And when he used his tongue to slowly deepen the kiss, he realized that Wakatoshi probably had no idea of what he was doing. He was a grown man, but he probably had no experience with love, relationships and everything that came with them. But Satori was okay, because he knew exactly what he was getting himself into, when he fell for a volleyball idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about Haikyuu, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SuperEllen4)! I mostly post Bokuroo stuff, but I'm open to almost all Haikyuu ships and characters.


End file.
